Halloween Candy
by XNobodyXSomebodyX
Summary: Roxas works in a haunted house, and Sora is a drunk bastard who passes out in the haunted house. SoRox


**_So... I'm going onto my third day of being without power because of the fucking Nor'Easter. I went to my college JUST to get the internet, I'm not even going to my classes today. And, yes, I DID write this on Halloween, but since I didn't have power I had to wait until today to post it. :( Sad day._**

**_So... yeah... Enjoy this. Please. _**

**:: Halloween Candy ::**

There were two significant parts to Roxas' personality that everyone knew: he loved getting the shit scared out of him, and he hated interacting with people. It was for these two reasons that Roxas couldn't decide whether he loved or hated working at his town's haunted house this year.

See, he hates having to talk to the customers, especially the pussies that would come out sobbing, but he rather liked scaring the shit out of them. It wasn't as fun as experiencing the Haunted House himself, but it was almost as fun, and that was close enough for him. So he sucked it up, because in the end he would be getting a pay check, and that's what would really matter. So that night he pulled out his "uniform" (it was some vampire costume that really just made him look like a douche) and pulled it on. Walking into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, he frowned at himself, the cliché plastic teeth and cape he could have dealt with… but the suit? Come on, this isn't even funny anymore, it's just cheesy. Glancing to his ears, he knew he should take out his gauges, his boss told him to, but it was the only attractive part of his entire outfit, and there was no way in hell he was going to look that lame. Besides, they were only size 12, not big and distracting at all.

Sighing to himself, he left his room, slipping on the dress shoes, and began stomping down the stairs. His twin brother looked up from his spot on the sofa, the Disney movie he was watching playing in the background as he began laughing at his brother, "Seriously? Oh man, _I_ don't even find that scary."

"Shut up," Roxas sneered, grabbing his keys from the table and shoving them into his pocket, "I have to wear this…" He looked up at the movie playing in front of Ven, and he just grimaced, "Okay, you have no right making fun of me."

Ven just shrugged, blushing slightly, "What? Some of us don't get a masochistic thrill from having getting piss-pants scared, okay? There's nothing wrong with Disney," He frowned back at Roxas' dubious stare, then sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just get your ass to work."

Snorting, Roxas marched to the door and left, making sure to lock it behind himself like how Ven wants it—God forbid the guy watches a zombie movie and suddenly finds the door unlocked, he'd be up all night trying to hide from the walking dead he would be sure had infiltrated their home. Stomping down the steps of their apartment, he ran across the street quickly while there were no cars in sight, shivering slightly as he felt the chilled night air quickly cut through the suit and cape. This shit was not going to keep him warm at all, he really hoped he would be working inside tonight.

Starting up the tiny, crappy, car that he had gotten from his parents before moving out with his brother, the first thing he did was crank the heat and sigh, waiting for it to turn warm. He went to put his hands on the wheel but hissed as it felt like they would freeze to the thing, leaving him to search his passenger and back seat for gloves or a sweatshirt or _anything_ to wrap his hands in. Finding an old t-shirt he didn't know who belonged to (whether it be him or his brother, or even one of their friends), he didn't question it, just threw the car into drive, wrapped his hands in it, and grabbed the steering wheel.

::::

Sora doesn't like scary stuff… end of story. No, seriously. It's not that he gets scared easy, because he doesn't, but that the very idea of trying to scare himself (horror movies, haunted hayrides, etc.) just seemed ridiculous to him. Why would he _want _to be scared? He didn't get anything from that, he wanted to be happy! It just made absolutely no sense at all to him.

He loves Halloween though, not because it is the national day of fright, but because of the **candy**. The number one thing that can make any person, young or old, happy: candy. That is what made him love this holiday, not to mention that finding costumes was usually pretty fun, too. So he did look forward to Halloween every year, and every year would come by and he would pick out a costume with a mask, go door to door, and get a pillow-case full of candy. Why a pillow-case? Because that's what cool kids use, plastic pumpkins be damned.

This year was no different, of course, he and his cousin, Vanitas, got together, and they would through costumes on, and go out. However, they were going for very different reasons. While Sora didn't much enjoy the fright element of Halloween, and loved the candy, Vanitas thrived off frightening the children at night, and couldn't give two shits about the candy. But they both went out anyways, Sora dressed to look like he wasn't already 19 (in a very appropriate blue Power Rangers costume), and Vanitas dressed like an asylum escapee (complete with fake sharp teeth and blood dripping from his mouth and various part of his torn uniform).

They took their normal route, up and down suburban streets, until they eventually walked past the familiar bus stop. Both boys grew up in Traverse, the small suburban town lying only about 10 to 20 minutes outside Bastion, the much bigger city, and they would usually take this exact bus stop into the city at the beginning of the day to get to their college or their jobs and back home at night. Vanitas, though, came up with what he deemed a brilliant idea this night…

"Let's crash a party."

Sora glanced up from his pillow-case of candy (pillow-case extremely appropriately decorated with toy story characters) to raise an eyebrow at his cousin, "Hm… let's **not**, and say we did?"

Vanitas frowned, "Why lie when telling the truth would be more fun?"

"Because telling the truth means going into the city, finding a party, crashing it, getting wasted, getting thrown out, and stumbling all the way back home. **AND** I'd probably lose my candy along the way… Don't mess with my candy, man."

"We don't _have_ to get wasted," Vanitas muttered, "We could just go for the hell of it, get thrown out completely sober. Hell, we could just skip the getting thrown out part, too."

Sora rolled his eyes, "No, we don't _have_ to get wasted, but when it's you, we _always _do."

"Are you saying I have a drinking problem?"

"Well, I wasn't," Sora grinned smugly, "But now that you mention it…"

"Fine then," Vanitas smirked at him, "Let's get to this party, and if we make it back home sober and _with_ your bag of candy, then it means I don't have a drinking problem."

"You really expect me to make that deal?"

"Yes."

Sora made that deal.

::::

Roxas ran his hands through his hair, groaning to himself as he felt a headache begin to pound inside his skull. 4 hours of dealing with the customers, out in the cold, some of them crying even before they went into the house. What the fuck? This place wasn't even voted the scariest in the city, and they were still acted like the piss was going to be scared out of them. It was just this amazing level of pathetic, he was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

Not to mention all the drunk people! Why would you come to a Haunted House _drunk?_ You're not going to enjoy it anywhere near as much as you would sober, the alcohol makes you all relaxed! Plus, at least one of them probably puked somewhere in there… And this is why he has to be the one to walk through the entire Haunted House, searching (mostly with his nose, but he does have a flashlight and bucket of cleaning supplies) for any puke, because he drew the shortest straw.

Fucking Hayner probably cheated… But now he was left to do this and lock up all alone, as everyone else was more than eager to get home and enjoy whatever was left of their Halloween.

Mumbling to himself, Roxas turned the corner and began walking past the rows of coffins, still not seeing (or smelling) anything, until it occurred to him that they could have also puked inside the coffins, and just closed it… Were those guys aware enough to do that? He was almost surprised to not see one of them actually passed-out in here, they were pretty trashed. He just decided to check anyways, there were only about five coffins, so it wouldn't hurt. The first one he found an empty beer can in, making him roll his eyes and shove it in the bucket. The second had a handful of candy wrappers, just making him sigh in contempt, he hated trick-or-treaters. The third one…

Had a Power Ranger?

Roxas had a whole two seconds to contemplate this before the body fell out of the coffin and onto him, making him yelp slightly and stumble to lower the… Power Ranger to the floor. The person in the costume groaning a bit and seeming to wake up, Roxas was relieved and figured this was just one of those drunk guys from before, until the Power Ranger grabbed his cape and began to tug him down, too.

"Hey… Hey… You should lie down here too…"

He snorted, tugging his cape from the Power Ranger's hands, "I don't think so, you're going to have to get up and leave, sir."

"I can't…"

"And why is that?"

"You got me under your vampire spell… you gotta bite me now!"

Roxas just stared at the Power Ranger, frowning, deeply. Finally, the Power Ranger reached up to his helmet and tugged it off, showing a brunette with some shockingly deep blue eyes grinning at him toothily. He almost smiled back, just out of instinct when he saw the other's grin, but then he remembered that this was one of the drunk guys he may or may not soon be cleaning puke up after for. Yeah, that kills a smile pretty damn fast.

"I'm seri-cere—I'm so super cereal, man!" He started to crack up at his own joke, even making Roxas smirk a bit at the South Park reference, but then he grabbed his shoulder and started to try and help the guy to his feet.

"I don't think so, try again with an elf at Christmas time, I'm going to need you to leave now, though," Roxas mumbled, managing to get the unsteady brunette to his feet, just for the guy to spin around and grab his shoulder.

"Only if the elf is you! No-no-no! You need to be a cher-chur-the flying baby in the diaper! That'd be perfect!" He grinned again, holding his shoulders rather tightly, but Roxas was stuck on the 'flying baby in the diaper' part… did he mean a cherub? What?

"I won't be anything for Christmas, sorry, man. You gotta leave now though. Like… **right now**."

He whined annoyingly, refusing to budge as Roxas made to push him towards the exit, or at least the hall that would lead to the exit, "Noooooo! I don't wanna—you gotta repay my candy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _sir_, please, _leave._"

"**Nooooooo!** My _candy!_ Vani said I would have candy still, by the end of the night! I want my candy! Gimme my candy!"

Roxas winced at the screaming, feeling his irritation rise higher as he continued to stand here, he wondered if this guy was even still drunk anymore, or if he was just doing this to be a pain in his ass, "I don't have any candy, _sir_, go home, go to bed, and go to a convenience store tomorrow. They will have _plenty_ of candy for you."

"I don't want to wait that long!"

_Of course not,_ Roxas thought, _That would just make my life too easy, wouldn't it?_

"Will you be my candy?"

"What?" Roxas jumped as the guy suddenly seemed to be on him, trying to shove his lips on his, making him scramble back but get stopped by the coffins. The guy kept on him though, pressing his lips sloppily to his, making Roxas conclude that, _yes_, this guy was most likely still pretty drunk, somehow. Throwing his hands against his chest, he tried pushing him away, finding it wasting more effort than gaining anything space, as the guy just kept pushing his arms away, finally wrapping his own around Roxas' waist and back.

Squirming more in the hold, Roxas was about to fight back when thoughts began to fall in place. Thoughts that he considered dumb, even at the time, but for some reason were making a lot of sense somehow. Hey… the Power Ranger wasn't bad looking, and from what Roxas' could feel through the costume, has a pretty nice body, and the kissing isn't too horrible for being drunk…

And it's a Power Ranger… They're, like, fucking heroes or some shit, right?

::::

Sora groaned as he felt his consciousness returning to him, grimacing slightly because it was much too early for him to be awake with this kind of hangover, and then he felt the separate, breathing, body extremely close to him. In fact, as he snapped open his eyes, he realized the body was _in his lap_. Eyebrows furrowing together in mass confusion and slight pain, he thanked whatever Kingdom Hearts there didn't seem to be much light where ever he was, and saw that the body in his lap was a rather cute looking blonde vampire guy…

Well, that's a score for drunk Sora. He knew he was rather flirty when he drank, but even he hadn't woken up in many situations like this. Glancing down to himself and the boy's body however, he sighed in a bit of disappointment (and admitted relief) when he realized their clothes were still completely on. He supposed it was for the better in the end though, he had no idea who this kid was.

Reaching in an awkward angle, he opened a pocket on the belt that came with his Power Ranger costume and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and taking a picture of himself and the blonde still against him, making sure to frown as if dissatisfied in the pic. He typed a quick message with it and then sent it to Vanitas, _"This so isn't my bag of candy. You're going to an AA meeting first thing Monday morning."_

Sighing, he almost flinched as he felt the sudden movement against him, realizing the blonde was waking up. Seeing electric blues eyes lazily beginning to open, he tried to put on a cheery smile despite his hangover. The kid just sat up in his lap though, rubbing his eyes lazily for a few moments, then dropping his hands to stare at him as if trying to solve a puzzle. Sora felt like a spotlight was thrown on him as those eyes remained fixated on him, until finally the guy spoke.

"Last night… do you remember?" Sora slowly shook his head a bit, feeling his stomach drop in a bit of guilt as the blonde frowned, "Damn… Give me your cell phone number."

"What?"

"For our first date, you'll take me to a movie, something I choose, probably horror, with a large bucket of popcorn and slushies and all that shit," He snatched the phone from Sora's hand and started to punch a number into it, Sora watching in nothing short of shock as the blonde then reached into his back pocket and took out his own phone before throwing Sora's back into the brunette's hand, "And for future reference, a repeat of tonight has no chance of happening for _at least_ another four or five dates, depending how good the dates are. So don't even bother dreaming."

The blonde finished punching the keys on his phone to look up at the brunette, the boy just staring back at him in surprise, then he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on him before standing and stomping down the hall, making Sora slowly stand and lock after him, glancing back to see they'd slept in a coffin all night… well that's not in the least bit morbid. Where the fuck is he? And what the hell just happened there? Not that he's complaining…

He jumped as he looked down to see an incoming text message on his phone, letting out a small laugh as he read it:

"_Save this number._

_Name's Roxas, by the way."_


End file.
